


Esse estranho sentimento

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Empress and King, F/M, Fluff and Hot, Just a little hot, Luhan - Freeform, Pirate Royalty, Post-Time Skip, Pre-smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Luffy não entende o sentimento, mas sabe que é bom de qualquer maneira...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Você me faz querer [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 8





	Esse estranho sentimento

**Author's Note:**

> [LuHan]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence, mas essa cena poderia ter acontecido...*
> 
> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Mais uma oneshot desse casal bunitchinhu...
> 
> O momento é exatamente na viagem de volta para Sabaody!
> 
> ...Fofinhos ❤️
> 
> * A fanart de capa pertence a ＹＵ－ＲＩ(pixiv)*  
> ** A art do cap é de giginoko **
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Tomando Banho Juntos

O dia finalmente havia chegado, depois de mais de seis meses sem poder nem mesmo saber notícias de seu amado, Hancock hoje levaria Luffy para Sabaody para que ele se encontrasse com sua tripulação, para recomeçar sua aventura em busca do One Piece e para um dia voltar para ela como Rei dos Piratas, e fazê-la sua Rainha.

— _Gyaahhh!!_ — Hancock deixou escapar um gritinho, em seguida pigarreou constrangida e virou o rosto para longe para disfarçar.

Sua comitiva a carregava até o ponto onde Luffy a aguardava, Gloriosa olhou para ela com a sobrancelha erguida.

— O que há Hebihime? Não disse que iria se conter na frente do Luffy?

— Calada, sua velha imbecil! Estou apenas com um leve desconforto na garganta. — A Imperatriz de Amazon Lily falou arrogante.

Gloriosa apenas balançou a cabeça encarando o perfil austero de Hancock, de repente um farfalhar vermelho chamou-lhe a atenção!

— Yo, Hamm-cock! Oiii!! Oii Minna!!

Luffy sacudia os braços como se fossem pás de um moinho muito acelerado, algumas mulheres da comitiva de Hancock acenaram para ele, a própria Imperatriz ficou de pé ao ouvir a voz que tanto adorava, a voz que fazia seu coração quase escapar pela boca.

— Oh... Luffy, meu querido... — Ela falou com a voz muito aguda pela emoção.

Se aproximaram dele e finalmente Hancock pôde ver Luffy de perto. Ele estava rodeado de seres da floresta e era escoltado por algumas das Piratas Kujas que vieram na frente. O Mugiwara havia ficado mais forte e assim obtivera o respeito dos animais, agora parecia o chefe da ilha. Eles trocaram algumas palavras e Luffy acompanhou a comitiva da Imperatriz, andando ao lado dela no percurso de poucos metros até a costa.

Hancock foi a bordo com sua tripulação e em poucos minutos as Yudas viajavam alegremente puxando o navio através do Calm Belt. Luffy correu e sentou no pescoço de uma das cobras gigantes, aparentemente ficara amigo delas também.

— Luffy!! Querido, venha fazer um lanchinho!! — Hancock chamou, abrindo a porta do seu quarto particular.

— Você perdeu mesmo um pouco da timidez, Onee-sama! — Marigold apontou, Sandersonia sorria concordando.

Mas Hancock não teve tempo de responder pois um som de borracha sendo estalada se fez ouvir no convés e Luffy já estava ao lado de Hancock olhando para a comida bem organizada em quatro mesas distribuídas no cômodo privativo do navio.

— Yahoo! Quanta comida!! — Ele delirou, e seus olhos escuros faiscaram. — Arigatô, Hancock!

A Imperatriz Pirata fez força para controlar um grito que estava ameaçando romper sua garganta, Gloriosa a encarava divertida.

Luffy praticamente se jogou em um sofá e comia tudo o que podia pegar, enfiando muitas coisas na boca ao mesmo tempo. As Kujas o observavam, para elas os homens ainda eram um mistério interessante.

Hancock caminhou elegante em direção ao sofá e sentou-se graciosamente.

— Oi, Hamm-cock, não vai comer nada? Pega, isso aqui é muito bom! — Luffy disse e colocou direto na boca da Imperatriz um bolinho feito de carne de monstro do mar.

Ela quase desmaiou de alegria ao ser alimentada por Luffy, o calor dos dedos dele em seus lábios a fizeram corar.

Luffy comeu tudo em menos de meia hora, as outras piratas já haviam ido tratar dos seus afazeres e Hancock se viu sozinha com ele. Luffy deitara no colo dela desmaiado, a barriga definitivamente estufada de tanto comer, mas ela já sabia por experiência própria que em alguns minutos aquilo tudo sumiria.

Ela observou o rosto dele dormindo, os cabelos escuros caindo nos olhos, ele estava mais forte e moreno, e crescera um pouco parecendo mais maduro agora.

_Hancock desenhou com o dedo a cicatriz embaixo do olho do moreno, aproximou-se do rosto e tocou os lábios dele com os seus, Luffy a sentiu e rodou os braços no corpo dela, a mão esquerda apertou a cintura fina e a mão direita afundou-se nos longos cabelos negros, Hancock sentiu o corpo estremecer quando a língua dele gentilmente moveu-se na superfície dos lábios dela. Ela abriu os olhos e deu de cara com os grandes olhos escuros dele a fitando com expectativa apaixonada._

_— Oh, Hancock..._

Ela fechou os olhos guardando aquele momento na memória, mas a voz era tão intensa e estava tão próxima...

— Hamm-cock! Acho que preciso de um banho. Oi! Você está ouvindo? Acho que estou fedendo. Não tomei banho semana passada, sabe?

Hancock abriu os olhos e piscou muitas vezes.

— Ah, sim, querido, vou preparar um banho para você, venha comigo. — Ela se levantou e dirigiu-se a uma porta do outro lado da sala privada.

Luffy a acompanhou curioso, ela desceu uma escada que havia atrás da porta, a escada levou a outro cômodo dividido em dois ambientes, de um lado uma cama confortável e luxuosa, e do outro, uma banheira idêntica à que havia no Castelo da Imperatriz, em Amazon Lily.

O moreno não pensou duas vezes e se jogou na cama, pulando como criança para testar o colchão, Hancock o observou feliz, foi até a sala lateral e começou a preparar a água para o banho, colocou alguns sais para espuma e deixou a banheira com apenas dois palmos de água.

— Luffy, seu banho está pronto! — Ela o chamou da porta.

Luffy veio em um segundo, reagindo animado ao ver toda a espuma borbulhando, ele olhou para ela e franziu o cenho.

— Por que está tirando a roupa? Você também está fedendo? — Perguntou sem rodeios.

— Na verdade tomei um banho antes de sair, mas vou ajudá-lo, para que não fique fraco na água. — Ela deixou a blusa e o sarong azul em um divã lateral.

Hancock caminhou elegantemente até o chuveiro, onde se molhou antes de entrar na água, Luffy ficou alguns segundos observando-a curioso. Concentrada em deixar tudo perfeito para ele, a Imperatriz entrou na banheira com cuidado, provando a temperatura, tocou a superfície da água com a ponta do dedo, e determinou que estava boa.

— A água está pronta, pode vir! Vou ajudá-lo. — Hancock disse apanhando o sabonete na beirada da banheira.

Ela ergueu os olhos para Luffy e deparou-se com os olhos dele fixados nela. Ela corou ligeiramente, ele estava tão silencioso que ela poderia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração.

— Quando vi você pela primeira vez, foi exatamente assim, você estava no banho. — Ele falou desamarrando a faixa amarela da cintura e tirando o cardigan vermelho expondo os ombros muito mais largos que da última vez que Hancock vira.

— Sim, é verdade. Eu pensei que você ia me atacar. — Ela falou assistindo ele tirar a bermuda azul.

— Por que eu faria isso? Você nem tinha comida lá! — Ele declarou com a testa franzida.

Hancock o olhava com olhos curiosos, o peito mais amplo do que antes estava enfeitado com uma cicatriz avermelhada, que mostrava o quanto ele era corajoso, mas o que chamou a atenção mesmo foi algo pendurado abaixo do umbigo dele, algo bonito e cilíndrico que ela não havia percebido antes.

Luffy entrou na água sem o cuidado dela, o nível da banheira não ultrapassou sua panturrilha, mas ele se sentiu um pouco fraco por ser um usuário de akuma no mi, e sentou-se na frente dela. Hancock se aproximou dele, colocando-se de joelhos para diminuir o contato com a água. Luffy já sentia os efeitos, seu corpo ficou enfraquecido e ele quase caiu para frente, mas sentiu o corpo de Hancock o apoiando.

— Ah, isso é mau... — Ele murmurou deitando a cabeça entre os seios dela.

— Luffy... você está se sentindo bem? — Hancock perguntou preocupada.

Luffy ouviu a voz dela e sentiu a respiração da Imperatriz em seus cabelos, ele não queria preocupá-la.

— Hai... é só... não sei, não é a água, eu... nunca senti isso antes. — Luffy disse com a voz incerta. — Meu coração... ele está muito acelerado, e não estou usando nenhuma técnica de luta nem nada assim.

Hancock tentou pensar, mas não sabia o que responder, pois sentia algo estranho também.

— O meu coração também... Será que isso é como casar? — Ela falou com a respiração acelerada.

— Eu não vou casar... e não é isso... Sinto algo no estômago também, mas sei que não é fome. — Luffy declarou pensativo.

Ele a apertou, afundando o rosto no peito dela. Hancock fechou os olhos tentando acalmar o rubor que crescia em seu rosto por causa do calor da pele dele. Ela acariciou os fios escuros e Luffy suspirou relaxado sentindo os dedos delicados dela passeando em seu couro cabeludo.

— Vamos terminar para você poder descansar. — Ela disse objetiva.

Mas Luffy ergueu o rosto a encarando nos olhos pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

— Iie. Eu não sei o que é, mas é bom, eu quero continuar assim. — Luffy esclareceu.

Hancock respirou fundo, mas o coração parecia bater ainda mais rápido, Luffy agarrado a ela e a água em volta deles balançando suavemente com o movimento do navio.

— Sabe, Hancock... o seu cheiro tem uma coisa misteriosa que me deixa feliz! Mais feliz do que já me senti em muito tempo! — Ela ouviu a risada dele, e abaixou o rosto de encontro aos ombros nus de Luffy.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Algumas horas depois, próximo a Sabaody, todas as Kujas estavam reunidas no convés, o bote que levaria Luffy até a costa estava pronto o aguardando e Hancock fazia as últimas recomendações a ele enquanto o vestia com sua capa de capuz.

— Mantenha seu rosto coberto com este capuz, ele o manterá escondido de olhares curiosos. — Ela explicou.

Luffy ouviu atento, ela puxou a capa e ajeitou os cabelos escuros e rebeldes dele dentro do capuz.

— Esse casaco tem seu cheiro, o mesmo que eu senti naquela hora do banho. — Luffy disse reflexivo, em seguida um grande sorriso surgiu. — Não sei o motivo, mas esse cheiro faz com que eu me sinta muito bem!

Hancock sorriu, respirou fundo e continuou dando mais instruções, com o coração totalmente descontrolado, obtendo total atenção de Luffy.

Mais conselhos foram dados ao capitão dos Mugiwaras, e então ele estava pronto para partir. Hancock ainda tinha uma última coisa para dizer.

— Já disse que não vou casar. — Ele disse ligeiro.

— Não, eu só adoraria se você fosse embora sem dizer adeus! — Hancock esclareceu corada.

— Eu nunca digo isso a ninguém! — Luffy declarou. — Eu quero ver você de novo!

Então ela ouviu o riso dele outra vez, Luffy por sua vez se sentia bem, envolvido por aquele cheiro que o fazia feliz, então se despediu e rumou para suas novas aventuras, acenando para as Kujas, se perguntando quando poderia tomar outro banho com Hancock.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Por favor, favoritem e comentem!! ;)
> 
> Geeente, foi kawaii isso... admito que safada como sou eu quis dar uma escorregada pro ecchi ali, mas tipo, não rola, é Luffy e Hancock, os dois são inocentes e quase "cândidos".  
> Mas tipo, provavelmente eu venha a escrever um momento mais quente deles, já até imagino como seria... ❤️
> 
> NÃO DEIXEM DE COMENTAR! Deixem que eu conheça vocês que shippa, LuHan!
> 
> A todos que leram, obrigado e até a próxima one!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
